A laser apparatus has high efficiency, long life cycle and good beam quality. Consequently, the laser apparatus is widely used in many fields such as electronics technologies, multimedia information technologies, communication technologies, biotechnologies, medical health technologies, and the like.
Generally, the laser apparatus (e.g. a laser projector) has a laser light source module. During operations of the laser projector, a laser diode of the laser light source module emits laser beams. Moreover, the laser light source module is usually detachably assembled into the laser apparatus. In a case that the laser diode of the laser light source module is damaged, the laser light source module may be detached from the laser apparatus in order to be replaced with a new one. After the laser light source module is detached from the laser apparatus, the driving power fails to be transmitted from the laser apparatus to the laser light source module. Consequently, the laser light source module is turned off.
As known, if the light beams emitted by the laser diode are directly projected onto the human's eyes, the eyes may be suffered from serious damage. Moreover, after the laser light source module is detached from the laser apparatus, there is no protection mechanism to protect the laser light source module. If the laser light source module is connected with an external power source because of curiosity or any other reason, the laser light source module may emit light beams. However, since the light beams are possibly projected onto the human's eyes, the eyes may be suffered from serious damage. Under this circumstance, the risk of using the laser light source module or the laser apparatus will be increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a laser light source module with a safe protection mechanism in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.